


Love & Dragons

by CastielAndDean



Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, vash trying his best, wolfwood just being him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAndDean/pseuds/CastielAndDean
Summary: Vash is trying out new things while Wolfwood is laughing his ass off watching him fail. But climbing up that mountain and beating that enemy can't be that hard, can it?[Secret Santa for Watson from the Trigun Discord Server.]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Love & Dragons

‘What’s this?!’ Vash asked with an irritated voice, looking at the thing that was laying on the ground in front of him.

‘Pick it up, it’s something useful!’ Wolfwood said.

‘It looks suspicious. And it’s _glowing!’_ Vash took a step back, trying to examine the item. He heard Wolfwood sighing in the background.

‘Are you kidding me? The thing is _highlighted_ , needle-noggin. That means it’s meant to be taken by you. And I promise it won’t explode or hurt you in any way.’

Vash gulped and crouched down to pick up the item. It looked like trash, but then he saw it was … a dagger!

‘Why is this laying around here? It could fall into wrong hands!’

Wolfwood seemed to be pretty annoyed, according to his deep and long sigh. ‘Man, I thought this would be fun, but you question _everything!’_

‘Because everything looks suspicious in here!’ Vash squawked.

‘I said I did this a thousand times before, and still you don’t trust me?’ The black haired man’s voice sounded annoyed and a bit hurt at the same time, and so Vash decided to trust him and started to walk again.

‘Why are we doing this again?’ he asked while climbing up a nearby rock to get closer to the mountain top he was heading to. He heard his companions doing the same, but he didn’t turn around to look how they were doing.

‘Because the ladies are enjoying their Christmas evening in a spa and we wanted to do something fun, didn’t we?’

Vash thought that by doing something fun he didn’t exactly had _this_ in mind, but since Wolfwood had been so excited about it, he gave in and tried. And he was really, really bad at this.

‘And where should I go when I reach the top?’ Vash asked now, trying to find a way up these steep mountains.

‘You have a map, don’t you? Look it up if you forgot, it’s marked there.’

Vash didn’t dare to ask how he was supposed to find the map, but while he was still climbing, he secretly searched for it and clenched his fist in victory when he found it. It was a bit tattered, but there was a glowing golden eye with sunrays around it that marked the position where his next enemy was waiting for him.

‘Well done! Now beat this dragon’s ass and get your reward!’ Wolfwood yelled when Vash finally reached the mountain top.

Wait … did Wolfwood say …?

‘Dragon?!’ Vash’s voice was high and squeaky. He did not want to fight a dragon!

‘Yeah, I love beating them,’ Wolfwood told him and patted him on the shoulder. ‘But be sure to have some tactics ready for it. Those dragons sure ain’t no easy enemies.’

Vash stopped walking and sighed in deeply. ‘Wolfwood, I don’t want to continue. Can’t we do something really funny? Like drinking a few shots in a bar?’

The stern look on Wolfwood’s face made clear what he thought about Vash’s suggestion. ‘After you beat the dragon, okay? I just wanna see the legendary Vash the Stampede fighting a big monster!’

‘Ugh. Fine,’ Vash finally agreed and started to verge to the in the near distance sleeping dragon carefully. Then he pulled out two of his daggers with a loud scream and started to attack the big scaly monster. Of course it woke up and threw him a few metres away with a loud fiery roar, and his companions were giving their best to support Vash.

‘Watch out – the wings!’ he heard Wolfwood screaming, but it was already too late – Vash was already hit by one and caught fire when the dragon turned around to spit its hot fire.

‘ARGH!’ Vash screamed and saw that he was badly injured. One more hit and he would be dead …

‘Healing Potion! Now!’

‘How do I –’

‘9!’

Before Vash could follow Wolfwood’s instructions, he already saw the red skull in the upper left corner and three more appeared in the next few seconds. Then everything went black and Vash was asked if he wanted to try again.

Moaning, Vash leant back on his chair, letting his hands sink down from the keyboard. Then he looked at his friend who was laughing his ass off and his cigarette nearly dropped out of his mouth.

‘Man, needle-noggin, you are a real loser, you know that? That was the easiest dragon and you still died.’

Vash immediately complained. ‘Hey, it was my first try on this game! I bet you didn’t beat him at your first try either.’

‘You bet I did.’

‘Let’s look after the ladies.’ Vash didn’t want to talk about the computer game any longer that Wolfwood had talked him into. How could he even think it would be funny? Beating some criminal’s ass on the street outside, that would be funnier than this – and Vash _hated_ it to fight someone.

When they arrived at the spa where they wanted to meet with Meryl and Millie, the two women were already waiting for them.

‘How did your adventure go?’ Meryl asked when they started to head towards the bar at the end of the street.

‘Vash found a dagger, climbed up mountains and then fought a dragon,’ Wolfwood told them and Millie’s eyes went wide.

‘Mr Vash, did you win?’

‘Of course he did!’ Wolfwood laid his arm around Vash’s neck, started to laugh and looked at him conspiratorially. ‘And _how_ he won!’

‘Wow,’ Millie sad with admiration. ‘I didn’t know you can fight dragons, Mr Vash.’

‘I am pretty sure it was not a dragon,’ Meryl mumbled, but her eyes sparkled for one moment, too.

‘He can show you next time how he beats that dragon,’ Wolfwood said to Meryl and her cheeks blushed. ‘I am pretty sure he would love to show you what he is able to do.’

Before Vash could reply something, Millie laughed, ‘Oh Nicolas, you are so funny! Can you beat dragons, too?’

She tucked Wolfwood’s arm and started to chat and laugh with him while Vash slowed down a bit to catch up with Meryl. Her cheeks were still a bit red.

‘Did you really fight a dragon?’ she asked nearly inaudible, looking like she felt really unwell right now.

‘I did,’ Vash answered. She didn’t ask if he won, did she, or if the dragon was real? So he just added, ‘I don’t think I want to do that ever again. But I would love to go on a new adventure with you all.’

Meryl looked at him with a smile. ‘Me too.’

And while they walked down the street, Vash thought, _maybe I should try to beat that dragon again. Seems to go down well with the ladies._

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Watson :) I heard you like playing computer games so I decided to create a little crossover. I hope you like your gift!


End file.
